Nightmare
by Mireille's Clairvoyance
Summary: Itu bukan salah Gold. Bukan, itu salah Etaro. Tapi kenapa Gold yang harus menjalani hukuman memalukan itu! Mangaverse


Mau nyoba nyiksa Gold lewat fanfiction, ohohoho. #_slap_

Tolong dimaklumin kalau ada kesalahan dalam mengetik. Nilai bahasa indonesia ku pas-pasan, tapi aku pingin coba bikin fanfiction sekali-sekali... _Please read and enjoy~_

Disclaimer: Pokémon bukan punyaku, meskipun berhari-hari aku berharap aku bisa ikutan jadi staff pembuatnya pokémon series ('3').

* * *

"Gold! Hentikan, kamu akan merusak ruangan ini!" teriak Crystal yang histeris melihat Gold dan pokemon-pokemonnya bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam ruangan milik profesor Elm. Entah bagaimana caranya sampai bisa jadi begini. Seingat Crystal, dia hanya meminta tolong Gold untuk membawakan sebuah paket untuk profesor Oak di kota Goldenrod dan Crystal baru mau mengambil paket tersebut yang kebetulan berada di dalam ruangan profesor Elm. Tapi tiba-tiba Gold muncul dan memasuki ruangan itu. Dia tidak mengembalikan pokemon nya kedalam pokeball! Dan akhirnya mereka kejar-kejaran karena Etaro mengambil dompet milik Gold. Sungguh terlalu. 'Kenapa mereka melakukannya disini?! Aku bisa kena marah profesor Elm!' batin Crystal, kesal.

Gold masih berlari-lari mengejar Etaro nya. "Etaro kembalikan! Itu isinya foto-foto Mary, tau!" teriak Gold. Crystal seketika memukul Gold. Dia langsung jatuh ke lantai sambil memegang pipinya yang baru dipukul. "Cuma gara-gara foto Mary kamu rela membuat ulah, hah?!" wajah Crystal mulai menakutkan. Crystal menarik buntut Etaro. Etaro sempat berteriak karena kaget. Dompet yang sedari tadi dipegang Etaro langsung diambil dan dilemparkan ke Gold, secara reflek, Gold meneriakkan kesakitannya.

Lalu Crystal mengambil paket yang tadi dicarinya dan melemparkannya ke Gold lagi. "Karena kamu sudah membuatku kesal, kamu harus mengirimnya dan kembali lagi kesini dalam satu jam! Kamu akan melakukan sisa-sisa tugasku yang belum selesai!" Muka Gold menjadi biru, "Se... Sejam? Mana mungkin..." gumam Gold. "Aah, Crystal maafkan aku! Jangan lakukan ini padaku, aku masih ingin hidup!" Tanpa tunggu lagi, Crystal menendang Gold dari lab profesor Elm. "Tidak ada kata maaf! Cepat kerjakan! Dan jangan harap bisa kabur!" teriak Crystal sebelum menutup pintu lab dengan keras.

"Argh! Ini semua salahmu, Etaro! Lagian untuk apa kamu mengambil dompetku sih...?" tanya Gold, heran. Dia membuka dompetnya dan sebuah krakers berbentuk pokemon terjatuh, dan langsung dimakan oleh Etaro. Gold menatap Etaro dengan kesal, "Cuma gara-gara itu kamu rela membuatku tersiksa?!" kata Gold, mengulang kata-kata Crystal.

* * *

Dalam setengah jam, Gold berhasil sampai di Goldenrod. Dengan penuh keringat, dia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan ke menara radio. Saat memasukinya, dia langsung disambut oleh seorang resepsionis.

"Selamat datang di menara radio Goldenrod! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya resepsionis itu. Gold menangguk-angguk dan memberikan sebuah paket. "Tolong berikan kepada profesor Oak. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi!" kata Gold singkat sebelum keluar dari menara itu dan berlari kembali ke New Bark.

Berhenti untuk mencari Mary saja tidak berani. Jangka waktu hanya satu jam, dan sekarang hanya sisa setengah jam. Gold tidak berani melanggar perintah Crystal. Apalagi sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu saat dia sengaja kabur dari tugas yang diberikan oleh Crystal... Gold tidak mau mengingat itu lagi.

Kebetulan ada Blue sedang berbicara asyik dengan Whitney di dekat gym kota. Sejak kapan Blue dan Whitney akrab? 'Ahh tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir!' batin Gold sambil tetap berlari. Blue sempat menyapa dan mengajak Gold untuk berhenti sebentar untuk minum teh sama-sama, tapi langsung ditolak. Blue sendiri terlihat bingung kenapa Gold terburu-buru. Sangat jarang melihat Gold seperti itu.

Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi batas kemampuan manusia, Gold berlari melewati taman nasional, kota Violet, kota Cherrygrove, dan akhirnya berhasil kembali di New Bark sebelum waktu habis.

Sesampainya, Gold langsung jatuh ke tanah. Dia sudah tidak punya energi sisa untuk berteriak kepada Crystal kalau dia berhasil.

Mendengar suara sesuatu jatuh, Crystal keluar dari lab profesor Elm. "Oh, kamu berhasil. Selamat. Sia-sia aku menyiapkan hukuman untukmu..." kata Crystal sambil tersenyum kejam. Crystal mengeluarkan Megapyon dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Gold masuk, secara digeret.

* * *

"Baiklah, aku mau kamu membersihkan ruangan ini, dapur, jangan lupa kamar mandi juga, dan..." Crystal berhenti untuk berpikir sebentar. "Oh ya, dan aku ingin kamu membuatkan aku teh hangat. Oke~?"

Gold terpaksa untuk mengangguk-angguk dan segera mengambil peralatan yang diperlukan. "Eh, tunggu sebentar! Baru saja aku memesan baju untukmu. Untungnya ibuku rela datang untuk mengirimkannya kesini." Crystal berjalan pelan ke Gold sambil memegang baju maid.

"Tunggu- tunggu... Kamu bercanda kan, Crys? Haha... Lucu sekali..." Gold terlihat ketakutan, sementara senyuman Crystal makin menjadi-jadi.

Dari luar lab bisa terdengar suara Gold yang berteriak histeris.

* * *

"Pas sekali padamu!" komentar Crystal, masih saja tersenyum.

Selain memakai baju maid, Crystal juga memaksa untuk mengikat rambut Gold menjadi gaya pigtail. Gold bisa melihat pokemon-pokemonnya tertawa didalam pokeball mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gold menendang pokeball milih Etaro karena dia lah yang membuat Gold menderita sekarang. "Oh, _by the way_, Red dan Green akan segera datang untuk mengambil pokemon yang aku pinjam. Jadi kamu bersiap saja." kata Crystal saat mendorong Gold ke dapur. "Jangan sisakan debu apapun! _Or else_..." nada-nada Crystal mulai menakutkan lagi.

Gold segera menyapu dan mengepel lantai dapur itu dengan kecepatan penuh, sudah tidak sabar melepaskan kostum itu sebelum para senior-seniornya datang.

Tapi ternyata dia telat.

"Eh? Teh hangat... Boleh deh. Green kelihatannya juga butuh minum." itu suara milik Red. Dia sudah datang!

Keringat muncul di dahi Gold. 'Sial, jika mereka melihatku seperti ini, bisa-bisa harga diriku hancur! Aku harus menyamar. Ya, jika aku menyamar, mereka tidak akan tau aku lagi memakai apa. Sekarang aku harus mencari jas!' pikir Gold, sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari jas.

"Gold~ Tolong bawakan teh nya kemari~" perintah Crystal dari balik pintu. Dari nadanya saja Gold sudah tau kalau Crystal sedang tersenyum saat mengatakan itu.

Satu menit berlalu, tidak ada pergerakan dari dapur. "Tampaknya Gold sedang kesusahan di dapur." gumam Crystal, tapi masih terdengar oleh Gold.

Red mendekati Crystal, "Mungkin masih menyiapkan teh? Jarang-jarang sekali Gold mau melakukan itu. Aku bantu ya, Gold." Red memutar gagang pintunya, tapi sebelum berhasil dibuka, Gold langsung mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" teriak Gold dengan panik. "Kalian tunggu saja disana, aku akan segera keluar dengan teh!" perintah Gold.

"...Kenapa harus dikunci?" tanya Red bingung, sambil menatap Crystal yang sedari tadi menahan tawa. "Aah, dia memang seperti itu, tidak mau dibantu. Keras kepala." jawab Crystal sambil menuntun Red kembali ke ruang tamu.

Gold mengeluarkan nafas yang dari tadi dia tahan. "Hampir saja..." Gold menatap ke satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu. "Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa keluar...?"

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Gold keluar dari dapur membawa tiga cangkir teh dan menawarkannya ke Crystal, Red, dan Green. Untung sekali di dapur ada jas lab, meskipun kotor dan terbuang. Dia juga sudah merapikan rambutnya, dan tidak ada yang kelihatan aneh darinya. Tapi Crystal tampak tidak senang. "Makasih." gumam Crystal.

Gold mengangguk-angguk pelan dan langsung berjalan ke dapur. Tapi, Crystal sempat-sempatnya menjegal Gold hingga jatuh. Kancing jas itu terlepas dan jas itu membuka celah di bagian depan. 'Sial!' batin Gold. Crystal tau kalau itu jas yang kancingnya mudah lepas. Crystal tau semuanya.

Red dan Green menghampiri Gold. "Kamu nggak apa?" tanya Green sambil membantu Gold berdiri. Dengan tawa kecil, Gold menjawab, "Haha, ya aku nggak apa!" Gold berusaha keras untuk menutup-nutupi celah-celah jas itu, tapi terlihat jelas oleh kedua seniornya. "Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu." kata Green.

"Ada apa dibalik jas itu?" tanya Red penasaran. Crystal merunduk didepan Gold dan memegang tangannya yang sibuk menutupi kostumnya. "Ayolah, Gold. Jangan menyimpan rahasia sendiri~" Crystal menyingkirkan tangan itu, dan celah yang diberikan oleh jas itu sudah jelas. 'Gold memakai kostum maid.' batin Red dan Green bersamaan sambil menahan tawa.

Muka Gold langsung semerah rambut khas milik Silver. "Jangan lihat! Tinggalkan aku! Argh, hancur sudah hidupku!"

Semenjak hari itu, Gold tidak bisa beraktivitas normal di sekitar Red dan Green.

* * *

Terlalu singkat... Tapi kalau dilanjutin nanti ceritanya jadi melenceng... :I

Etaro - Abipom nya Gold di Pokéspe

Megapyon - Meganium nya Crystal

_Thanks for reading,_ _please__ review. _Menerima segala bentuk _constructive critism_ :)


End file.
